masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
UNC: Geth Incursions
There are signs that the geth are preparing a major offensive in the Armstrong Nebula, possibly even the first wave of an invasion. Acquisition UNC: Geth Incursions is acquired when the Normandy travels to the Armstrong Nebula. You will receive a transmission from Admiral Hackett detailing four geth outposts that need to be destroyed. This assignment can also be gained by hacking one of the geth terminals at the ExoGeni Corporation building on Feros or by hacking into a terminal in the Genophage Labs on Virmire. The four outposts are in the Hong, Tereshkova, Vamshi and Gagarin systems on the planets Casbin, Antibaar, Maji, and Rayingri respectively. Walkthrough Casbin This is an outdoor outpost with Geth Snipers and Geth Rocket Troopers. Once they have been destroyed, a Geth Dropship will linger overhead and begin dropping Geth Shock Troopers. You can either attack the dropship with the Mako's cannon until it is forced to retreat, or, if you have high enough Sniper skill level, pick off the Shock Troopers as they appear. After 20 or so kills, the dropship will give up and leave. You'll accumulate more ammo and weapon upgrades than you will ever need this way. There are also Geth Armatures and turrets at a post in the mountains marked 'Anomalous Signal', but it is not necessary to eliminate them to complete the assignment on Casbin. Antibaar The geth have built another outpost guarded by Geth Snipers and Geth Rocket Troopers in the mountains, but this time a Geth Colossus is also on patrol. Once the ground troops are taken out, a Geth Dropship will drop reinforcements, including two Geth Primes and some shock troopers. Focus on the Primes first as they provide damage and defence bonuses to the smaller geth. Maji A long, winding route into the mountains will take you past several turrets. Destroy them and continue to a small outpost with more Geth Snipers and Geth Rocket Troopers. Once they've been cleared, a Geth Colossus will be dropped from overhead. Rayingri The geth have taken over a research outpost. Follow the beacons into the hills to an underground facility surrounded by dragon's teeth. Enter the facility to discover it is infested with Husks. Once the main chamber is cleared of Husks, go to the back of the facility. There are about five or six Husks approaching your position, which will attack once you open the first door. Watch your back; as soon as all the Husks are destroyed, a large geth force which was hiding in the main chamber will ambush you. This force includes Geth Snipers and Geth Destroyers. When you leave the outpost, you will find a dropship sending in reinforcements, including Geth Troopers, shock troopers, a few rocket troopers, and snipers. The dropship will not linger as it did on Casbin, and once the ground troops are gone this outpost is clear. When all four outposts have been destroyed, one of your squadmates will trace a geth comm signal. It leads to the Grissom system, where the geth have a main base of operations on Solcrum, the small moon beside Notanban. Solcrum The entrance to the underground base on Solcrum is guarded by Geth Rocket Troopers in sniper towers and two patrolling Geth Colossi. The interior is (mistakenly) laid out as a prefab trailer with balcony on the left rather than as the expected underground pattern. Inside the base is full of geth troops, including Geth Hoppers, Geth Snipers and Geth Destroyers. Use Combat Optics to cut through their radar jamming. There is also a Geth Juggernaut on the balcony, but unlike most base setups there are no fuel tanks nearby. Once the geth are dead, a paragraph summary will appear, saying a recording of a quarian singing a lament has been triggered. Don't forget to go through the door opposite the entrance on the ground floor and hack the data terminal for geth data files you can bring to Tali for the supplementary assignment Tali and the Geth. Complete this assignment by returning to the Normandy for a congratulatory message from Admiral Hackett. This assignment may lead to Tali and the Geth → General Tactics On most of the worlds this assignment takes place on, the geth base is in a valley - which makes it very easy to fight at a distance. Weapon of Choice *'Sniper Rifle': As noted above, because of the layout of the bases and the fact that the player usually has the higher ground, sniper rifles become extremely efficient. If you don't have a high enough skill level, try to find a closer spot without being too exposed. *'Assault Rifle': You will most likely need to be quite close to actually hit something, but the firepower will help you kill geth a lot faster. *'Pistol': Not as useful as the assault rifle, but the bonus to accuracy will compensate for the lack of firepower. Again, you will most likely need to fight in close quarters, as pistols don't have much range. *'Shotgun': If your strategy is based on sniping from a distance, avoid the shotgun; it doesn't have much range and Carnage will miss most of the time. If you are fighting in close quarters, however, the shotgun will give you a lot of coverage and stopping power. In general, you might want to invest in Spectre - Master Gear before starting this assignment. Tungsten Ammunition is also a must. Location The important thing is to find a good location for your party to fire from. You might want to circle around the geth base for the "perfect" location. It is important to find the location that fits your skills - choosing a location that's too far away will mean the party never hits their target, while choosing a location too close might expose the party to geth fire (in which case, the effect of the higher ground is lost). Party Planning * Biotic abilities are lost if using long-distance tactics because it's usually too far for the abilities to be effective. Due to the fact that biotics generally give less firepower then other classes, you might want to avoid bringing them along. :Alternatively, if you are aiming to get maximum XP from this assignment and want to fight the geth on foot (or in the interior settings) bring Liara T'Soni. Though you will need to watch her health and shields very carefully, Liara's Singularity talent is ideal for crowd control and maximum coverage of tech abilities like Damping or Sabotage, particularly on Antibaar when Geth Primes are surrounded by smaller geth. Singularity also doubles as a backup Lift when handling Geth Armatures. *Tech abilities could be useful, based on the position you chose - if you can get close enough, you might benefit from the tech proximity mines. *You might want to choose Ashley Williams or Wrex for ultimate fire power with assault rifles, or Garrus equipped with a sniper rifle. Trivia *If you start off with Rayingri, then move to Antibaar and clean up there, one squad member will comment that there's "only one more outpost to go", although you've still got two more to destroy. After going to Casbin and wiping out the outpost there, you will get the location of the geth headquarters. *After taking out the fourth base and deducing the location of the fourth, who ever speaks last in he short cut scene will say their last like twice. Category:Assignments Geth Incursions Category:Geth